Traidor
by Misila
Summary: Cuando se fue, Sirius miró a Regulus como si hubiese cometido la peor de las traiciones. Pero Regulus está convencido de que el único traidor en la familia es su hermano. Y va a demostrárselo. Va a llegar lejos, hasta estar tan alto como las estrellas, y desde ahí contemplará a Sirius admitir que no tenía razón.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece enteramente a Rowling, ya lo sé.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**_Traidor_**

Regulus aparta la vista del tapiz familiar una vez más, como si la oscura quemadura que hay junto a su propio nombre fuesen los ojos grises de su hermano mayor.

_Ya no lo es_, se recuerda, y algo frío y doloroso se instala en su pecho.

Lo peor no fue la pelea; Regulus ya está acostumbrado a los gritos de Sirius y Walburga y los intentos de apaciguarlos de Orion. Lo peor fue la mirada de que su hermano le dirigió cuando Regulus se negó en silencio a largarse de la casa de sus padres con él. _Traidor_, parecían decir sus ojos.

El muchacho sacude la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. El único traidor que hay en la familia es Sirius. Por eso su madre lo ha borrado del tapiz y su padre hace como si su primer y único hijo fuera Regulus.

La verdad es que él no está seguro de querer eso. Bien es cierto que Sirius siempre ha sido demasiado vivaracho y él demasiado tranquilo como para que Regulus pudiera tener siquiera la mitad de protagonismo que su hermano acaparaba, y también es cierto que en ocasiones le ha molestado, pero el hecho de que ahora todas las expectativas de sus padres estén sobre sus hombros no entusiasma especialmente a Regulus. Más bien le da miedo, porque no está seguro de poder cumplirlas. _Honrar tu apellido_ suena a algo más fácil de decir que de hacer.

—¿Piensas cenar?

Regulus da un respingo y mira a su madre. A Walburga no se le ha pasado por alto los vistazos fugaces que su hijo ha estado lanzando al tapiz familiar.

—Sí—baja la vista hacia su sopa, ésa que Kreacher ha hecho con tanto esmero, pero no puede llevarse ni una cucharada a la boca. Le están entrando ganas de vomitar al pensar en lo que se le viene encima. Maldito sea Sirius y maldita sea su rebeldía.

Da una excusa apresurada para irse a su cuarto y sale del salón antes de que su madre tenga tiempo de protestar. Cierra la puerta de su dormitorio con un portazo cuando llega y se deja caer en su cama, respirando agitadamente tras haber subido las escaleras a todo correr.

Observa los retales de periódicos que lleva pegando en la pared desde el verano pasado. No le cabe la menor duda de que el Señor Tenebroso llegará lejos. Regulus lleva tiempo pendiente de sus pasos y está convencido de que es alguien sumamente inteligente; y, tras descubrir que Bellatrix se cuenta entre sus _mortífagos_, esa certeza está más afianzada que nunca en su interior. Su prima, a quien embriaga el poder y seduce infligir dolor a otros, no se dejaría dominar por alguien débil e inofensivo.

Recuerda también la propuesta de Bellatrix. Regulus es consciente de su inteligencia, pese a que no suele sobresalir en clase respondiendo a las preguntas de los profesores. Se imagina cómo sería ponerla al servicio de alguien tan poderoso, ayudarlo a llegar más lejos y a cambio llegar él más alto, tanto que no se le ocurre nada con lo que compararlo; ser parte de algo grande, algo en lo que cree.

Sonríe, imaginándose a sí mismo junto a su prima y otros mortífagos, junto al Señor Tenebroso, encargándose de que los _sangre sucia_ vuelvan al lugar del que nunca debieron haber salido, de que todo vuelva al orden que se rompió cuando los magos empezaron a mezclarse con los muggles y contaminaron su sangre. Reafirmar la superioridad de las familias como la suya, las que jamás se degradaron a hacer algo así.

Cuando recuerda sus creencias, Regulus respira hondo, y la carga de sus hombros se aligera. Las expectativas de sus padres son las suyas propias y eso hace que se sienta mejor: no le será tan difícil cumplir algo que él mismo quiere hacer.

Pero entonces sus ojos grises se desvían a una foto que hay en la mesita de noche. En ella hay dos niños de cinco o seis años. El más pequeño observa la cámara con gesto serio, pero el otro no deja de moverse y saca la lengua en una clara actitud desafiante. Finalmente, un par de pies aparecen en escena y su portadora, la madre de ambos, se agacha para salir también en la foto, sujetando el hombro de su primogénito mientras él hace un puchero, enfurruñado.

La sonrisa de Regulus se esfuma. El muchacho está convencido de que a Sirius no le haría ninguna gracia enterarse de sus planes. Sabe que los de su hermano son, precisamente, opuestos a las ideas que sus padres no lograron inculcarle en esa cabeza tan dura que tiene.

_Ya no es mi hermano_, vuelve a decirse. Con su fuga, Sirius dejó claro que no quiere saber nada de su familia. Y Regulus también formaba parte de ella. Por lo que ahora él tampoco importa a Sirius.

_Traidor_, vuelve a pensar con rabia. Maldita sea, Regulus sabía que su hermano no estaba de acuerdo con sus padres, pero esperaba que aguantase al menos por él. El nunca intentó convencerlo de nada; sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo y no le apetecía acabar gritando como su madre. Pero Sirius se fue igualmente, y lo miró con esa decepción que el muchacho no puede olvidar por mucho que quiera.

_Él es quien está equivocado_, piensa tras unos segundos. _No tiene ni idea de nada, y pretende que nosotros parezcamos unos maniáticos_.

Regulus se promete que se encargará de demostrarle a Sirius el error que ha cometido. Que cuando él esté en las filas del Señor Tenebroso y comparta el poder que, está seguro, tendrá, su hermano le pedirá perdón y admitirá que se equivocó.

Se recuesta en su cama y observa el cielo de Londres, iluminado por todos esos edificios muggles, en el que no se ven estrellas.

Regulus vuelve a sonreír. Decide que se encargará de que los muggles no vuelvan a impedir a nadie ver las estrellas, y llegará tan alto como ellas. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia al tratar de imaginarse qué se debe de ver desde un lugar tan privilegiado.

Sea lo que sea, piensa, es algo que Sirius se va a perder. Algo que _merece_ perderse.

Por ser un traidor.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El final no me ha quedado exactamente como esperaba, pero he logrado plasmar lo que quería: que Regulus no se unió a Voldemort por presión ni por ser diferente a su hermano. Quizá influyó, pero yo creo que él estaba convencido de lo que hacía, al menos en un principio. Si no, no me explico que la decepción por descubrir el secreto de Voldemort fuera tan grande como para llevarlo a intentar destruirlo.

En fin, ya sabéis, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
